Víctima
by public static void
Summary: Elia deambula por la Fortaleza Roja, recordando que está sóla entre ciervos, lobos, leones y un halcón.


Esta historia participa en el reto "No escuches el canto de las sirenas" del foro Alas Negras Palabras Negras. Los personajes mencionados son de George Martin, pero como tarda mucho en publicar su siguiente libro, me divierto con ellos para entretenerme.

Elegí como criatura a los fantasmas, que en el Red Keep son demasiados.

* * *

Desde que los Lannister invaden Desembarco del Rey, Elia Martell se pasa el tiempo rondando por los pasillos del castillo, pensando que deberían llamarlo La Fortaleza Roja por toda la sangre que se ha derramado sobre sus cimientos en vez de llamarse así por el color de la piedra con que fue moldeada. De todas formas da lo mismo para ella, que camina de una habitación a otra sin inmutarse por las miles de escenas desagradablas que presenciaba.

Hay algunas, sin embargo, que la hacen tiritar con ira y rabia. Aún recuerda la primera vez que ve a Robert Baratheon de la mano de Cersei Lannister, ambos hermosos y ambos desnudos. Ambos sedientos de otros que no fueran ellos. Fue cuando el Usurpador grita en su éxtasis el nombre de la chica Stark que Elia grita furiosa. No hay duda alguna de que Cersei, la Reina, le escuchó, pero ¿qué puede hacer ella? Aún si Elia es sólo una Princesa de Dorne y Cersei la Reina, la chica Lannister jamás tendrá tanto poder como el que Elia ostentó alguna vez.

Sale de la habitación tan rápido como se lo permiten sus piernas, débiles aún por el horrendo ataque que sufrió bajo la Montaña, y huye hacia su habitación. Cersei no la buscará, incluso si hubiese visto su rostro. Le Reina le teme a la ira de la Princesa de Dorne y no intentará actuar en su contra.

Elia se rie, en su soledad. Sigue pesándole el saberse ajena a la familia real, vagando como la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue y sin sus hijos como consuelo.

Casi salen las lágrimas de sus ojos cuando piensa en ellos, y al llegar a la que fue su habitación no puede hacer más que dejarse llevar por el inmenso dolor que la ahoga. Nadie la escucha llorar, pero siente la mirada desaprobadora de Rhaegar sobre ella.

"Como si tu fueras una mejor personas que todos los leones y el halcón," Elia dice en voz alta, sus palabras dirigidas a un hombre que en vida casi no prestó atención a ella para algo que no fuese crear herederos. "Maldito seas, Rhaegar. Tú y tu estúpida profecía."

Se arroja al suelo y lo golpea con las manos, desecha en un mar de lágrimas que no son del todo suyas. Hay culpa, por no poder dar a su esposo esa última hija que tanto deseaba, pero es mayor la ausencia de Aegon sobre su pecho, y puede más la carencia de los besos de Rhaenys que el consuelo de saber que la guerra no recae sobre sus hombros.

Quiere culpar de todo a Rhaegar, a Aerys, a los grandes señores de las grandes casas, que dejaron a su gente desamparada por años, sufriendo bajo la locura de un Rey que quemaba hombres por placer. Al final sólo queda ella y nada más.

Su voz pronto se apaga, pero no porque las emociones hayan salido de ella sino porque su garganta arde con el fuego salvaje y descontrolado que marcó el reinado de su suegro. Ya no tiene fuerzas ni para dejar salir más lágrimas, y es lógico porque ha pasado la noche entera sollozando en el piso de la habitación que sigue destrozada.

Nadie se atreve a entrar a este lugar, y cuando alguien lo hace apenas ponen un pie y ya están corriendo hacia el otro lado con las manos en en la espada y la cabeza en un infierno.

Los fantasmas atormentan la Fortaleza Roja desde hace años. No deberían culpar a Elia por ser la recién llegada. Deberían culpar a la Montaña que la asesinó junto a Aegon y Rhaenys. Deberían culpar a Tywin Lannister por ordenar su muerte. Deberían culpar a Robert Baratheon por atreverse a sentarse en un trono maldito y sangriento.

Deberían culpar a Rhaegar por abandonarla y a la chica Stark por ser más deseable.

De todas las personas, Elia es la que menos culpa tiene de ser una más de las víctimas del fuego y la sangre.


End file.
